


Beauty's Beholder

by Bustle



Series: Chrobin Week 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chrobin Week 2019, F/M, Fluff, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bustle/pseuds/Bustle
Summary: Chrobin Week 2019, Day 4 - Modern AUEvery time Robin saw her stupidly hot neighbor she looked worse than the time before.





	Beauty's Beholder

Every time Robin saw her stupidly hot neighbor she looked worse than the time before. 

It started the very day she moved in. After hours of heavy lifting, all she wanted to do was order some pizza and collapse. 

When she hauled herself up off a cardboard box to answer the knock at her apartment door, however, she was not greeted with a wonderfully greasy dinner. Instead there was the most gorgeous man she’d ever seen in real life.

“Hey! I just wanted to welcome you to the building. Just, uh, in case you never need anything, I’m down the hall,” the most beautiful man in the world said, gesturing toward his place. Even his voice was handsome. It should have been illegal. “Oh! I’m Chrom by the way,” he tacked on awkwardly. 

Robin felt like a trash goblin in her moving clothes that reeked of stale sweat and her hair that fell out of her ponytail in limp, greasy hanks. She did not say anything in response.

Chrom looked a bit perplexed at her complete lack of response and began backing off toward his apartment. 

“Well, see you around I guess?” he tried, waving as he closed his door behind him.

Robin closed her own door and let out a quiet, high-pitched noise of pure distress.

The next time she saw him, she had procrastinated terribly on doing her laundry until she was down to the rattiest pieces of clothing she owned. 

The yoga pants had holes where her thighs rubbed together. Her old college sweatshirt carried more than one mystery stain. To top it off, she was bent over into the washing machine trying to get her laundry out when Chrom showed up with his basket. The chub rub holes probably could have been seen from space, let alone the doorway.

Robin cursed her thick thighs, her bad habit of putting laundry off, her short stature and the unnecessarily tall washing machines, but most of all she cursed Chrom. Chrom with his stunning eyes and his blinding smile and his defined jaw. Chrom didn’t look bad even on laundry day. Somehow in a thin, worn t-shirt that was so old the neckline was warped he still looked like an _angel._

Robin wanted to crawl in a hole and die. 

Unfortunately the universe was not so kind and the earth utterly failed to open up and swallow her whole. 

“I normally look cuter than this,” Robin blurted out. She was immediately filled with a hot wave of regret. Why was she given the ability to _say words?_

All of her energy became laser focused on shoving the last of her damp clothing into a dryer so she could make her escape before she found something even worse to say.

Chrom looked confused. He started to say something but she cut him off as she bee-lined for the door.

“I’m-Robin-sorry-for-not-introducing-myself-before-okay-bye!” she said in a rush as she bolted. She couldn’t bring herself to go back for her dry laundry for hours.

The third time, she was making her way home from crashing on Olivia’s couch after a night out. Her clothing was rumpled, she smelled like booze and she was frankly still a little bit drunk. 

Robin caught her reflection in the polished doors of the elevator as she waited. ‘Smeared to shit’ was a generous descriptor of her face. Mascara and eyeliner had migrated south for the winter and the effect was positively raccoonish. The pallor of her skin showed through the layer of foundation that was wearing off, betraying her nauseous state. She wanted nothing more than to make it upstairs and wipe it all off as quickly as possible so she could fall into bed for a few hours. 

Naturally, Chrom was in the elevator when the doors opened.

Even worse, he had the audacity to wear a suit. A fucking _suit._ His handsomeness radiated so strongly it hurt to look at him, although maybe that was the hangover. 

Why was he wearing a suit early on a Saturday? Who told him he was allowed to do this to her? It was beyond rude. 

Was he ever going to run into her at a time when she wasn’t busy being a giant mess?

“Good morning, Robin!” he said, lighting up with a smile and stepping out to let her past. Gods, he was a morning person.

When she thought on it later, she could not recall her exact response but she believed it was along the lines of “hurgle” as she lunged past him into the elevator and mashed the close door button.

Robin stormed into her apartment, threw herself face-down onto her bed, and screamed into a pillow.

Things finally came to a head the next week. Robin was grabbing her mail when he swept in to check his own mailbox, clearly fresh from a jog. He didn’t even have the decency to look bad when he was post-workout. Fresh sweat was a _good_ look on him. 

At least she was finally meeting him under circumstances where she looked presentable.

Chrom made eye-contact, slid his gaze away, and then nervously looked back at her sidelong. Maybe he was confused that she wasn’t covered in spilled coffee or something equally embarrassing this time? Robin despaired at the thought that she was now Disaster Woman in his mind. 

Before she could start to think of a way to course correct, Chrom visibly screwed up his courage and turned to face her directly.

“Hey, did I do something wrong?” he asked, accompanied by the worst kicked-puppy expression she had ever seen.

“Wha-no!” Robin exclaimed with dismay. 

“It’s just that every time we see each other you ignore me or run away. Is there...something I can do?”

“I don’t know, stop being so devastatingly hot?” she quipped, startled into blistering truth. A second later, her mind caught up with her mouth and tripped over her words in a rush to explain herself.

“I-I mean you’re just, you’re always catching me when I look _disgusting,_ and it’s embarrassing, especially because you’re so…” she gestured at Chrom as a whole, “you know. You.”

Chrom looked stunned. His voice cracked on an incoherent noise before any words came out of his swiftly reddening face.

“But you’re so cute?” he said quietly, almost to himself. He seemed perplexed.

For a moment they simply stood there as they both digested this new information. Robin was pretty sure she was reaching blushing heights that she hadn’t previously thought possible. Chrom’s voice broke the silence.

“Wanna go get some coffee?”

* * *

He still loved making jokes about it, months later. 

It was fine, though. Apparently her ass actually looked amazing in those yoga pants with the holes, as he was happy to tell her while they made out on the couch one lazy Sunday in-between laundry runs.

Chrom was still the most beautiful man she had ever met, but now he was also her boyfriend who left his towel crumpled up on the bathroom floor and farted under their blankets. Robin wore that stained hoodie and left her eyeliner on for three days and ate things that fell on the floor, depending on how much she liked the food. She wouldn't trade their relationship for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> The premise for this one was inspired by a Yuri!!! on Ice fic by kevystel, posted [here as part of this fic collection.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264454/chapters/25186590#workskin)


End file.
